


Home for the Holidays

by avengersandco



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers Family, Christmas, Christmas Cookies, Christmas Fluff, Domestic, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Holidays, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 05:23:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17176709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avengersandco/pseuds/avengersandco
Summary: Steve hasn't really had the chance to go all out for Christmas since he and Tony have been together. But this year, he's going to change that





	Home for the Holidays

**Author's Note:**

  * For [avengersincamphalfbloodstardis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/avengersincamphalfbloodstardis/gifts).



> Merry Christmas! This is a gift for @avengersincamphalfbloodstardis for the SteveTony Secret Santa 2018! It’s super fluffy with lots of holiday stuff! Like seriously, there's barely a plot. It's just a ton of domestic holiday fluff.

“Tony hurry up!” Steve shouted, grabbing his and Tony's coats from the front closet as he waited by the elevator.

“I’m here! I’m ready! Let’s go,” Tony said as he came down the hall, pulling Steve into the elevator as he walked in. Silence in the elevator didn’t last, as they only made it 3 floors down before Tony spoke up again.

“I still don’t get why you want to go get a Christmas tree. We don’t even have any ornaments to put on it.”

“That’s fine, we can just pick some up either today or tomorrow.”

“That still doesn’t answer my original question of why?”

Steve shrugged, “We haven’t had an actual Christmas together yet. I want this one to be special.”

That caught Tony off guard, turning to look at his boyfriend like he was nuts.

“Babe, we’ve been together 4 years. That means 4 Christmases we’ve spent together.”

“No, we’ve been together for _almost_ 4 years. It’ll be 4 years in February. And the first one we were called on to Avengers stuff, so that doesn’t really count, the second one you were in the hospital, and last year-” Steve hesitated at that one. They were together in New York during last Christmas, but the holidays were a mere afterthought as they were still working on repairing their relationship after The Accords. “I just want to go all out this year. It’ll be nice to be able to focus on the fun of the holidays for once.”

Tony smiled sadly, but reached out to grab Steve’s hand, just holding it. It had taken a lot of work, but they had fixed their relationship, were doing much better after the fallout, but it was still a touchy subject, and one the only talked about when they really needed too.

“That makes sense. Christmas might be a nice distraction from everything else this year. Focus on us this holiday season.”

“Exactly. And we can do stuff with the team as well. Some stuff can be just the two of us, but I think everyone on the team could use a little extra holiday cheer this year.” Tony smiled again, bigger this time, as he leaned in to kiss his boyfriend on the cheek.

“I think that sounds perfect. So, tell me about some of your ideas!”

\---

Maybe some of Steve’s holiday ideas weren’t as planned out as he thought they had been.

“This was your idea, Steve, you have to get on the ice.”

Steve and Tony were both right at the entrance of the ice rink, skates on, with Tony on the ice, and Steve standing right outside of it.

“I’m going to make an idiot of myself.”

“That’s why we rented the place out. No one else will see us, and I already know you’re an idiot so it’s fine.”

“Haha, you’re so funny.”

“I try.” Tony backed away a bit from the entrance, skating a bit around the entrance. “I can’t believe you forgot that you’ve never skated before.”

Steve rolled his eyes. “I didn’t forget, and I _have_ ice skated before, it was just pre-serum. And I must have blocked out how badly it always went until I put on the skates.”

“I’m sure it wasn’t that bad,” Tony paused with the look that Steve gave him, “Okay maybe it was that bad. But it’s been years and you’re enhanced now, so it probably won’t be that bad. Besides, I’m here to help you.”

Tony skated closer to Steve again, offering out his hand for Steve. With a small hesitation, Steve finally grabbed Tony’s hand and stepped on to the ice. Tony pulled him out a bit, and Steve started to skate right away.

“See! You already know the basics. I told you it would be fine.” Tony pulled Steve into him again, wrapping him in a hug with a peck on the lips.

“Yeah, I guess you were right.”

“Of course I was. When am I ever not?”

\---

“Clint we are not watching Die Hard!”

“Why not? It totally counts as a Christmas movie.”

“Just because it takes place on Christmas doesn’t make it a Christmas movie.”

“But we said holiday movie, to give us a wider variety. So I think I’m siding with Clint that this at least counts as a holiday movie”

“Tony, babe, please stop encouraging him.”

“Fine, no Die Hard, but then also no Nutcracker. I do not want to watch a dance with no words.”

“But the Nutcracker is a classic.”

“We aren’t Russian, most of us don’t care about the ballet. Only you, and maybe Bruce.”

“Bucky and I like the ballet.”

“We appreciate how fucking hard it is.”

“That’s still half”

“Wanda is gonna be back in 10 minutes and she definitely likes watching ballet”

“I actually really like the ballet as well.”

“TONY NO YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE ON MY SIDE”

“I would also not mind watching this Nutcracker if it is classic Christmas.”

“See, that’s seven against one.”

“Fuck.”

“Nah, no Nutcracker tonight. I already bought a bunch of tickets to see it on Christmas Eve.”

“Thanks, Tony.”

“Okay. Let’s get back to picking a movie. Any objections to Home Alone and then some cartoons?”

\---

December 16th, Tony wouldn’t get out of bed. Steve had a feeling this would happen, though he hoped that it wouldn’t. Originally he tried prodding him to get out of bed, trying to get him to do anything, but Tony wasn’t budging. He had left the room to go get breakfast, hoping that Tony would move while he was gone, but nothing had changed when Steve came back in the room.

“Hey sweetheart,” Steve said softly as he walked over to Tony. He placed the toast and water on the bedside table and crouched down next to his boyfriend.

“Please talk to me, babe.” Steve was brushing his hand through Tony’s hair as he waited for a response. He felt bad, not wanting to push, but he also needed to know what Tony wanted him to do. Whether it was to leave or stay or get him something or help him do something, he just needed to know where Tony was at.

After a few minutes of silence, Tony finally spoke, though his voice sounded like it was about to crack.

“I-I’m fine…. I just- I just wanna be alone…. Just for- for now.” Tony pulled himself into a tighter ball as he spoke, wrapping himself more securely in the blankets. Steve nodded, placing a kiss on Tony’s forehead.

“Whatever you need. I’m gonna go wrap gifts in my studio, so I’ll be home. Let FRIDAY know if you need me, or anything else. Okay?” Tony nodded, meaning it was Steve’s cue to leave.

“I love you,” Steve said, before getting up and heading out of the room, heading to his art studio so that he could start wrapping gifts.

He had originally blocked out a few hours of the day for he and Tony to do gift wrapping, but he quickly realized that without Tony, both as an extra set of hands and to keep Steve’s perfectionism in check, it was more like a full day activity.

Steve had been at the presents for more than two hours when he heard the door open. He turned and saw Tony’s face sticking out of a large blanket he had wrapped around him, that was dragging on the floor as Tony walked to him.

“How you feeling babe?” Steve asked when Tony got to him, burying his head in Steve’s neck.

“Not great, but I didn’t want to lie in bed anymore.”

Steve got up to get another chair for Tony to sit down in, as Tony looked at what Steve had been working on.

“You haven’t gotten much done, have you?”

“I got the presents for Clint and his family done and just gave them to bring home. He’s leaving with Wanda in a few hours.”

“So it didn’t take you two hours to wrap no presents, it took you two hours to wrap 6. Still not a great ratio.”

“Well do you want to help me?”

Tony shrugged, still looking at all the wrapping materials.

“Do you know how to curl ribbons for the presents?”

“Why?” Steve asked, not mentioning that he had done that for all of Clint’s kids’ gifts.

“My mom taught me how to do it when I was little. That was always my job when I was helping her wrap gifts.”

“That sounds really nice.”

Tony paused, looking at his feet as he fidgeted a bit.

“I could- I don’t know…. Maybe I could show you?”

Steve smiled wide. “I would love for you to show me that.”

\---

“How are we going to decorate all of these cookies?” Tony said, looking around the kitchen. He and Steve had been working over the past two days to make a ton of cookies and had easily made several hundred cookies.

“FRIDAY, can you tell everyone who’s in the tower to come to the kitchen, please? They need to help us decorate cookies.” Steve asked as he pulled out multiple bowls to put different colored icings in.

“That’s still maybe, 10 people, for easily 500 cookies. Maybe more.”

“Yeah, but we only have to decorate what we want to keep, and a handful of others. The soup kitchen said as long as we also donate all the supplies, they could have a cookie decorating area for the kids.”

“That’s going to be adorable,” Tony said, thinking of all the little kids with messes of icing and sprinkle on them from trying to decorate cookies.

Before Steve had a chance to respond, Thor, Bucky, Sam, and Natasha entered the kitchen.

“Where do you need us, Captain?” Bucky asked.

“At the table. Pick at least 20 cookies to decorate and I’ll bring over the decorating stuff.”

“Holy shit you guys have so many cookies,” Sam said as he sat down.

Natasha picked up one of the cookies and looked at it intently.

“Is this supposed to be what I think it is?”

“Where’s Bruce?” Tony asked, noticing the other scientist missing.

“I asked first.”

“If you think it’s supposed to be Thor’s hammer then yes. The cookies are an assortment of holiday themes and Avengers symbols.”

“Mjölnir in cookie form is hilarious,” Thor said grabbing the cookie from Natasha.

“Thank you,” Tony responded, “It was my idea, now where is Bruce?”

“I think he’s sleeping. He was up late working in his lab last night.”

“Okay, I’ll go check on him and then be right back.” Tony said, “Make sure you don’t make too much of a mess without us.”

“I don’t think that’s possible,” Steve said as Tony started to head out, earning him a laugh from everyone, and slap on the ass from Tony.

“I guess we’ll just have to make a bigger mess tonight.”

\----

“Seriously Natasha, Tony and I can finish cleaning up, you can go to bed,” Steve said, knowing that she purposely wasn’t getting the hint, just to mess with him.

“Are you sure? Here, how about I go start in the kitchen and you two can get all this wrapping paper and stuff out of the living room. And break.” Natasha hustled off to the kitchen before Steve could protest, who just rolled his eyes and gave in.

“That was weird,” Tony commented, bringing two large trash bags out to start putting the paper into.

Steve just shrugged, helping to put the trash in the bags. It had been a long Christmas day for all of them. In the morning and most of the early day, all of the Avengers had been out volunteering at a number of different places. By the time they had gotten home, they had all chipped in to help with making dinner, which included all the Avengers and some extra friends as well. After dinner were presents, which took longer than anyone had anticipated and then a movie to finish off the night. By the time people had gone home or to their own rooms, it was midnight.

Eventually Tony and Steve were the last two out in the living room though, cleaning up from the presents. Steve watched to make sure Tony had his back turned away from him and the tree so Steve could slip one last thing under it.

“Hey babe, I think we missed a present,” Steve said, stepping away from the tree to try and make sure Tony was the closer one.

“Darn it, I thought we got all of them. Who is it for?”

“I’m not sure, can you check it?”

Tony sighed but walked over to the tree to see the tiny wrapped square under the tree. Grabbing it, he looked at the name on the paper.

“It says it’s to me, but it doesn’t say who it’s from.”

“Open it, maybe you’ll know once you see what it is,” Steve suggested, walking closer to Tony, who started unwrapping it, only paying attention to the gift. Once he unwrapped and opened it, Tony stopped, still only looking at the gift.

“That’s so weird, it’s a ring. Steve, who wo-” Tony stopped talking as he looked up from the gift to see Steve down on one knee.

“I was trying to think of some big grand gesture to propose to you for months, and honestly, all I kept coming back to was how that was just so not us. I love cooking together, and teaching each other things and movie nights and pushing each other to be our best. I love the little things about you and spending time with you, so I just wanted to make this our little thing. Tony, I love you more than anything in the world, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?”

Tony looked shocked, not saying anything the entire speech, and just staring at Steve. Without saying anything, Tony nodded his head, tears starting to fall a bit.

“Y-Yes. Yes, absolutely yes.” Tony said softly, shaking, as he leaned down, the ring still in the box in his hand, to hug Steve. Steve laughed, hugging Tony back as he also tried to fight the tears from falling down his face. They sat there for a few minutes, both crying and laughing and hugging, before Tony pulled back, handing Steve back the ring. For a second Steve looked panic, but Tony quickly spoke.

“You gotta put the ring on my finger for me, dummy.”

“Of course.” Steve took the ring out of the box and placed it on Tony’s finger, who already had his finger out. Tony looked at the ring for a moment, still smiling.

“Is this why you wanted to go all out for Christmas this year? Like a month-long proposal?”

“Yeah, and also why Natasha wouldn’t leave, because she wanted to record this for us. Isn’t that right Nat?”

Steve and Tony both looked to the kitchen to see Natasha still recording them on her phone.

“You guys will appreciate this 20 years down the line, I promise you.” She explained, wrapping up the video and then walking away, making both Tony and Steve laugh. Then Tony turned to Steve, kissing him on the cheek.

“Thank you. For everything. I really do think this was the best Christmas ever. I love you so much.” Tony said, nearly in tears again.

“For you Tony, I would do anything.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Please comment and tell me what you thought!


End file.
